The List of Ronald Bilius Weasley
by A Diamond in the Rough
Summary: At the end of every year, Ron sees his daughter with Scorpius Malfoy. Mostly in the hospital wing. Sometimes they're hugging, sometimes crying, sometimes unconscious. This is his list of those times, and the story that connected them all. Formerly called, "A Flower and a Star."
1. Rose

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, a sheaf of papers in her hand. It was the ninth of August, the day before her daughter Rose's tenth birthday. The sheaf of papers she was holding was comprised of plans for Rose's birthday (to which Rose's cousins had generously contributed) and several reports from S. P. E. W., the organization Hermione had founded in her fourth year of school and was now one of the many Ministry departments.

While she was scrutinizing a plan given by her young niece Lily Potter, she heard a loud _tap _and a depressing crack. She turned around to see a dazed owl outside the kitchen window and a round hole in the glass. The owl was one of the tawnies Hogwarts used. This intrigued Hermione slightly, because her children were both too young for Hogwarts. But even so, the headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, sometimes had her come there to make speeches to the graduating seventh-years. However, this would be very far in advance if this was the case; the headmistress never let her know more than two months before Hogwarts broke up for the summer.

She opened the window, mended the glass, and gave the dizzy owl a pan of water to drink from. Then she slit the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger, _

_ This letter is concerning your older daughter, Rosamond Granger-Weasley. As you are both aware, she has a control of her magic which is unheard-of for her age. This, as you remember, we discussed at the end of June. However, this morning Ministry workers discovered that because of this power, her Trace will break a year early-on her sixteenth birthday rather than on her seventeenth. Because of this, I feel that you should send her to Hogwarts a year early; this very September, in fact. We know that you will have mixed thoughts about this, but I and the Ministry, and perhaps you as well, feel that she should have completed her sixth year by the time the Trace is broken. Of course, you can choose not to send her, but it would be a point to consider. _

_ Hoping I find you well, _

_ Minerva McGonagall. _

__Hermione read the letter three times in disbelief. It was true that Rose could control her powers better than the average eleven-year-old, and could do magic with a wand now. But she had never thought it could extend to having her Trace break a year early. Her mind told her at once that Rose _should _go, but some small part of her drooped inside. She had been saving this year to have Rose build connections to the Muggle world that magic could never make her forget-vacations to the mountains, perhaps. Or a summer program for Rose to learn how Muggle medicine worked. She had already attended one about Muggle programming that year.

But this year had been the year Hermione had been saving and meaning to go as slowly as possible-and now it seemed that that year would not come at all for their family.

When her children arrived back from lunch at the Potter house they found her still sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mummy, what's wrong? Are you sick?" asked Rose, slipping a cool, smooth hand into her mother's.

"Did Daddy blow up the car again?" asked Hugo anxiously. This made Hermione chuckle, and she wrapped them both in her arms.

"No, I'm not sick, and Daddy hasn't blown up the car again," she said. "Go on, go take a bath. Oh, _Hugo, _you're covered with mud."

"I fell off Uncle Fred's old broom," said Hugo in glee. "And Rose yelled at me."

"Very sensible of her," said Hermione dryly. "Now don't let me see you down here without being washed and dried and dressed in clean clothes. And Hugo, I will check behind your ears to make sure that you have washed them."

Hugo and Rose went to bathe, and in ten minutes Ron came bursting into the house, a huge grin on his face. When he saw Hermione's eyes, however, the grin faded faster than a stain in Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to send Rose to Hogwarts a year early," said Hermione with a sigh. "Her Trace will break when she's sixteen."

"How did you find out?"

"McGonagall sent a letter this morning."

Ron sat down heavily.

* * *

By the next day, the entire Potter-Weasley clan was abuzz with the excitement. Rose was going to Hogwarts a year early.

Ginny sighed and wrote to Professor McGonagall at once to see if the same would happen to her nine-year-old Lily. Harry offered to take Rose shopping with Albus, but Hermione declined.

So the entire group was out that day on the twentieth of August to buy their school things. Rose herself was so thrilled she could hardly believe it was real.

* * *

On the first of September, Rose could not keep her eyes off her wand. It was rosewood, with a unique core. Ollivander had told her that it was the first of its kind he had ever sold, and might well be the only one.

"A core of thestral hair will give you a power you have never seen or heard of, child," he had said. "Use it well."

Ron was pointing out several families to his daughter. Rose listened patiently to his recitation until she spotted a family of a tall man with silver-blond hair, a dark-haired woman who had very gentle eyes, and a curious-looking boy who seemed as excited as Rose felt. Rose liked the look of him. In his arms, he clutched a faded book. Ollivander's insignia, three olive sprays, was stamped onto it. Perhaps it was the History of Wandlore. On his shoulder perched a pure-black owl.

"What's the name of that family, Dad?"

"That?" Ron's eyes darkened. The man standing opposite turned slightly pink.

"Yes, the blond family with the brunette mother."

"That's ...er...the Malfoy family," said Ron.

"Oh," said Rose. She was busy staring at the boy, who looked intently back. She did not hear any of her father's cautioning words against the Malfoys, or her mother scolding her father.

"Well, get on then," said Hermione. Rose kissed her parents, ruffled Hugo's brown curls, and got onto the train.

* * *

Rose had chosen a compartment alone. All her cousins were jammed into one compartment with all the owls and cats and toads that came with them. But she had found one alone, and she thought it was a wonderful place to sit and imagine about Hogwarts. What house would she be in. Her father had declared that any daughter of his should be in Gryffindor, but her mother had told her that it didn't matter, and she would love it if Rose were in Ravenclaw.

At once there came a tapping on the door. The boy Rose had seen on the platform looked in.

"May I come in?" he asked shyly. "Everywhere else is full."

"Of course," said Rose, moving a pile of books onto the floor.

"What's your name?" asked the boy, settling the small owl he had onto his lap.

"Rosamond Granger-Weasley," said Rose. "But my family calls me Rose. What's yours?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," said the boy.

Rose found she could easily talk to Scorpius. They talked about their homes, their families, and their wands. Scorpius told Rose that his was maple and phoenix feather. When the lunch cart arrived, they had great fun choosing their sweets, and sat happily eating as the journey went on.

"You'd better not eat any more, Rose," warned Scorpius. "You want to save room for the feast, don't you?"

"I do," said Rose, and counted her frog cards. She found one that made her giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"I've got my uncle Harry," said Rose. "The card says he enjoys golf and lemon drops. He doesn't. He's never played golf, and he likes orange drops better."

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore love lemon drops?"

"Dad says so," said Rose. "Here, hold my cards in your pocket for me."

* * *

When the end of the journey came, Scorpius went outside the compartment to see if the stars were out. He loved the stars, and especially the constellation he was named after.

Soon, however, he had to go back in, because a rush of students came after him, going up the train in their hurry to get out. However, when he went back inside, he found Rose lying slumped on her seat. He checked her pulse and found it steady. Then he decided to go out and call for help, but there was no one in the car to call but for a tall blonde girl. She turned around and Scorpius saw that she had to be related to Rose; this girl had Rose's blue eyes exactly.

"Rose has fainted!" he said. He hoped this big girl knew who Rose was.

"Oh, the little Rose has been a pig again, has she?" said the girl crossly. "Ah well. How many frogs has she eaten?"

"What?"

"Rose cannot tolerate the spell on chocolate frogs," said the girl. "They make her faint and it takes a special spell to wake her up. Or she will be asleep for as many hours as frogs she ate."

"What's your name?" asked Scorpius.

"Victoire Delacour-Weasley," said the girl. "I am her cousin. How many frogs?"

Scorpius pulled the cards Rose had given him out of his pocket. "Seventeen."

Victoire hurried into the compartment. She pointed her wand at the silent Rose and muttered something under her breath for exactly seventeen seconds. Rose opened her eyes.

"Why," said Victoire without preamble, "Why did you eat frogs? You _know _you can't."

"I'm sorry," said poor Rose.

"_Stupide_!" said Victoire. "Well, help me get her up."

"What?"

Victoire made an impatient noise. "She can't walk unsupported for five minutes after she's been woken up. And we've got to get you to the boats before they leave. Come on, help me. Your owl will follow us, and you needn't bring your trunk."

Scorpius got on Rose's left side, and Victoire on her right. Within five minutes they had reached the lake, where a very large man was saying "No more'n four to a boat!" Rose could walk by herself now.

"Here is where I leave you," said Victoire. "I have missed the carriages, but I will walk back to the school. Go on, you two. Look after her, Scorpius."

Scorpius and Rose got into a boat, along with Scorpius's owl. Rose was very pink.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't mention it," said Scorpius, sitting on his robes so they did not touch the damp bottom of the boat. "I love chocolate frogs too."

* * *

"What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Rose.

"Perhaps Slytherin," said Scorpius. "My whole family has been. Or Ravenclaw. My mother was one. But she's from a Slytherin family too."

"I might be in Ravenclaw too-my mum _almost _got put there," said Rose. "We might both be there."

* * *

Rose had often been told about Hogwarts and seen pictures of it, but even that could not prepare her for the first sight of it. She gasped-as did the sixty other first-years in the boats.

* * *

When the first years were being herded into the entrance hall, Rose peeped around. In surprise she saw a small toad looking at her.

She looked around the students. There was a boy there who had blond curls, chocolate-brown eyes, and a plump round face. He looked as if he had lost something.

Rose tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is that your toad?" she whispered.

The boy looked around and beamed as he gathered the toad into his hands. "Yes. Thanks! I was afraid I'd lost him. Thank you, Miss...er..."

"Rose," supplied Rose. "What's your name?"

"Frank Longbottom," said the boy.

"Oh!" said Rose. "Both your parents teach here, don't they?"

"Yup," said Frank. "My dad, Neville, teaches Herbology and my mum, Luna, teaches Care of Magical Creatures, so I can't be in her class yet."

Scorpius was about to ask Frank what his toad's name was when the doors opened and the first years filed in two-by-two. He began to be exceedingly nervous, although both his father and mother had told him that it didn't really matter what house he was in-and his father had said, ruefully, that house differences had been the source of too much trouble in his life.

The first student called up was named Laura Abbott.

"Hufflepuff!" screamed the ghost. Rose could see a fat ghost waving at the girl as she went to sit at the second-from right table.

The other students went fairly quickly. About halfway through the list, Rose was called.

"Granger-Weasley, Rosamond!"

Whispers filled the hall. Rose went pink and went towards the stool.

"Ah, yes," said the voice in her head. "Intelligence. Plenty of it. Why, but what house is for you? You have the bravery of a Gryffindor...the mind of a Ravenclaw...the heart of a Hufflepuff...the ambition of a Slytherin. You have it all, my dear. It is your choice."

Rose was about to decide she would go to Gryffindor, where her family was. But just as she had decided, she caught sight of Scorpius's eyes, which were fixed on her.

"Ravenclaw!" screamed the hat. The Gryffindor table sat in stunned silence. The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers and Rose went towards it. She cast a glance at Scorpius's face.

He was smiling broadly.

* * *

Both Rose and Scorpius were waiting impatiently for Scorpius's turn. When it came, the hat was slipped over his head.

"Oh, you're not a Slytherin," said the hat at once. "No, not at all. There is a wonderful mind here, and a pure heart. You would do well in Gryffin-"

"Ravenclaw," thought Scorpius. "Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw-"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Now the entire hall sat in stupefied silence.

But Scorpius could not have cared less. He took off the hat, and ran to the Ravenclaw table, where he sat beside the smiling Rose.

* * *

Somebody from the other side of the hall was watching them. This was James Potter. He wondered how on earth Rose hadn't gotten into Gryffindor. All of the table was wondering this, but suddenly James caught sight of whom Rose was sitting with.

"Is that who I think it is?" he said to his cousin Louis.

"It looks like-" said Louis slowly-

"I know," said James grimly. "Rose is friends with the Malfoy Boy."


	2. The Family Has Problems

After the feast, the Ravenclaws were shown to their common room. It was bright and airy, full of books, and had a glass ceiling. Scorpius loved at once.

So did Rose.

After a quick "goodnight" the girls and boys went their separate ways. There were four beds in the room Rose had, though another room had five first-year girls. The girls she shared with were named Amethyst Guard, Kathleen Rogers, and Helena Royce. Rose smiled at them and promptly began a letter to her family.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Hugo-_

_ I'm in Ravenclaw. And I've made a friend already. He's a boy named Scorpius Malfoy, and he is in Ravenclaw with me. He's awfully nice and helped Victoire get me out of my faint. I ate seventeen Chocolate Frogs, you see. _

_ I haven't talked to the cousins yet because I didn't share a compartment with them. But tomorrow is a Saturday so I am going exploring. Maybe James will lend me the Cloak and the map so I can go with Albus and Scorpius. The feast was lovely. _

_ Al's in Gryffindor, as you probably guessed. Everyone was very surprised I was in Ravenclaw; I could see their faces. _

_ Hoping you all are well, and with BEST love, _

_ Your daughter, _

_ Rosamond H. Granger Weasley. _

* * *

At eight o' clock the next morning, Hermione was woken up by the owl tapping on the window.

She at once sprang from her bed and threw the window open. She quickly read Rose's letter, and grinned at Rose's mention of her new best friend. She woke Ron up at once. This would be too wonderful an opportunity to miss.

"Ronald! Wake up!"

"I'm asleep," said Ron.

"No, you're not," said Hermione. "Guess who Rose's new best friend is?"

"Ethel Longbottom?" asked Ron sleepily.

"Wrong. Guess again."

"Er...what's the name of Seamus's daughter? Mariel?"

"No. It's a boy."

At this Ron sat bolt upright.

"Frank Longbottom?"

"No. The family name starts with an M-and I do believe that the head of the family went to school with us," said Hermione, her eyes dancing mischievously.

"You can't-you _can't _be talking about Scorpius Malfoy!" yelped Ron. "What the blazes did she go making friends with a stinking Slytherin for?"

"She didn't," said Hermione. "She and Scorpius are both in Ravenclaw. They met on the train."

"She's not in Gryffindor?" cried Ron.

"No. It will be a change to have a Ravenclaw Weasley."

Ron pulled the blanket over his head.

"I'm going to be the laughingstock of the family now," he groaned.

* * *

Two hundred miles away, another owl-a black one-was rapping at an upstairs window of a beautiful mansion. A tall, dark-haired woman moved swiftly to the glass and opened the window. She smiled. It was her son's first letter telling her about Hogwarts. She eagerly opened the envelope and started to read.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_ I'm in Ravenclaw like Mum. And I've made a new friend. Her name is Rosamond Granger-Weasley. Rose for short. She's in my House. She has a thestral-hair wand and she is allergic to Chocolate Frogs-or the spell on them. She ate seventeen while we were in the train and fainted. Her cousin had to use a special spell to wake her up. She's very pretty too. Dad said their family all had silly red hair, but hers is beautiful auburn and she's got the Weasley blue eyes. _

_ I'm enjoying it here. There's a wonderful library inside our common room-things I think aren't even in the Hogwarts library. They all have mostly really advanced magic, but I can ask a seventh-year to explain some things to me. And oh, I almost forgot, the hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor, but I decided to be in Ravenclaw. Nobody talks to me very much. It might be because I'm a Malfoy, but I don't mind because I'm at Hogwarts and I know the SLytherins and Rose will ALWAYS talk to me. _

_ Love from_

_ Scorpion. _

Astoria Malfoy's smile faded when she finished the letter. She had been afraid that Scorpius might be an outcast, especially if he wasn't in Slytherin. She had also wondered whether he would be bullied by the Potter-Weasley family.

But she woke her husband up.

"Scorpius's new friend is Ronald Weasley's daughter."

Draco's mouth fell open. Then he grinned.

"Well, I'd love to see the look on the Weaselbee's face when he finds out."

Astoria did not tell Draco that the other Ravenclaws were shunning Scorpius. There would be time to worry over that later, and Scorpius didn't seem to mind either. It looked as if the company of Rosamond Weasley was enough for her son at present.

* * *

__Rose was confronted by her relatives the first day of lessons. She had been going to the library with Scorpius when they had all arrived in a mob, excused themselves firmly to Scorpius and bodily dragged Rose away, shooting threatening looks at Scorpius over their many shoulders. When they set Rose down it was in front of the Gryffindor common room, she exploded, after noticing that Victoire was not there.

"What are you guys doing?" Without answering, she made a beeline for the passageway, but they caught her, as they were all older and taller, and brought her back.

"What are YOU doing?" asked James. "Making friends with a Malfoy!"

"Being a Ravenclaw," said Rose cheekily.

"Well, you're not to talk to him again," said James firmly.

"Well I am," retorted Rose. "You can't stop me."

"I'll tell your Dad," said Fred threateningly. "He'll stop you."

"I already wrote," said Rose, shrugging. "There isn't anything you can do. I'm a Ravenclaw and none of you can tell me what to do."

"Rosie, you're only ten," said James, wheedling now. "You don't know what's best for you."

"Malfoys are BAD," put in Fred.

"No." said Rose.

"None of us will talk to you if you don't stop," said James.

"I won't do that," said Albus indignantly. "And I still think Rosie should be friends with who she wants to."

"Fine then," said Rose. "Thank you, Albus. Then I won't talk to YOU all either." She gathered up her bag and stalked off-only to bump into Professor McGonagall, who had been watching the entire scene from the stairs.

"Miss Weasley," she said, "perhaps you should come into my office."

Rose followed her into her office. Directly behind the golden chair, a portrait of Professor Dumbledore smiled down at her.

"Ah, Miss Weasley," he said. "So like your mother, you are."

McGonagall shot the portrait a Look.

"My apologies, Minerva," said Dumbledore hastily. "Continue."

"Family difficulty?" asked McGonagall gently.

"Yes," said Rose sheepishly. "They think I shouldn't talk to Scorpius Malfoy."

"Do not listen to them," said McGonagall. "They mean well, but they are too young to really understand the world yet. Now, I shall have young Mr. Potter in to speak to me soon..."

"Uncle Harry will be so ashamed," said Rose.

"Yes, Mr. Potter will be ashamed," said McGonagall tartly. "That boy needs Taking In Hand-though I doubt he's had a lack of it."

* * *

Next morning a letter arrived at the Gryffindor Table. It was addressed to:

**The Weasleys and Potters**

**Gryffindor Table**

**Hogwarts School. **

Roxanne Weasley opened it, and all the others craned their heads over her shoulders to read.

_DEAR James, Fred, Victoire, Louis, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Albus, and Roxanne-_

_We hear that Rose has made friends with Scorpius Malfoy. And from the Headmistress we also hear that you have A Problem with that. Well, let us tell you it is not your place to judge. Harry's mother was best friends with a Slytherin, didn't you know? And anyway, you will hurt that poor boy's feelings terribly. We hear that even the Ravenclaws (with the exception of Rose) do not talk to him. Be true Gryffindors, children, and make us proud. Prejudice does not befit a Gryffindor. _

_ With Love From, _

_ Grandma Molly, Grandpa Arthur, Uncles Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and Harry, and Aunt Hermione and Auntie Gin. _

"McGonagall told them?" asked Fred incredulously.

All of them looked over to the Ravenclaw table.

Rose was grinning broadly with Scorpius beside her.


	3. The Owlery

It was now the second week of school. Rose and Scorpius were both at the tops of their classes. Professor Flitwick was delighted at their ability in Charms and Professor Thomas in their aptitude at Transfiguration.

One morning (a Saturday) Rose got out of bed early. It was six o' clock, and she took up her owl, which her mother had sent her the night before with a letter, to return with another letter. Outside, the air was beautifully cool and not too cold-which was lucky for Rose, because she was clad in nothing but her pajamas. She padded quietly along the hallways, and bumped into someone outside the door.

"Rose!"

"Mariel?"

It was indeed Mariel Finnigan, with an owl on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I just got a letter," explained Mariel.

Rose continued on her way and then reached the Owlery. She had a pleasant surprise when she saw Scorpius sending off his owl, Jet.

"Scorp!"

Scorpius turned around. He had been standing in one of the holes in the wall-and lost his footing, falling out and down.

Rose somehow crossed the floor in one leap and was out of the porthole too. As she fell she caught and held; and Scorpius was clinging to her feet.

"Are you all right, Scorpius?"

"Yeah. Are you? I'm so sorry, Rose."

"I owe you one for getting Victoire to help me on the train," said Rose. "None of my other cousins know the spell."

"How long do you think it'll take until someone finds us?"

"Someone's sure to come before long to send a letter."

"Will I pull you over?"

"No. I've cast a Welding Charm. I couldn't let go it I wanted to-but I can't reach my wand now. Can you stick your hands to my ankles?"

"No, my wand's in my dormitory," said Scorpius.

"Rule number one," said Rose, "NEVER be without your wand."

Scorpius laughed ruefully. "I'll remember that if we ever get out of this."

The two swung in the wind there for more than an hour. Rose's arms ached as if they were being yanked from their sockets, with both hers and Scorpius's weight on them.

* * *

At breakfast, James Potter's eyes scanned the Ravenclaw table. Rose and Scorpius generally sat right in the middle of it; but he did not see them.

"Hey! Mariel!" he yelled to one of Rose's friends. "Seen Rose?"

"Off with Scorpius Malfoy somewhere, probably," said Mariel. "I know she went to the Owlery in the morning, and he went out just as I was going back to Ravenclaw Tower. They might still be there."

"What time was that?"

"Six," said Mariel.

"So they've been together in the Owlery for TWO HOURS?" said James.

"They've probably gone to the library to look for wand books," said Mariel, shrugging. "Relax, James. Rose can take care of herself."

"I'm going there," said James.

"I'll come," said Fred.

* * *

They went very rapidly to the Owlery. When they reached it, it was deserted. James gnashed his teeth.

"They're gone," he said.

"James?" cried a poor tired voice. "James, is that you?"

"Rose!" yelled James. "Rose, where are you?"

"Down here."

James' heart stopped when he saw Rose clinging for dear life to the ledge beneath his feet. Clinging to her bare feet was Scorpius Malfoy.

"Let go of her, Malfoy!"

"He'll be killed, James," said Rose. "Levitate Scorpius up first."

"What?"

"NOW, YOU IDIOT!"

James levitated Scorpius up.

"Thanks," he said. James did not answer. "Climb up now, Rose."

"I can't," said poor Rose. "I welded my hands to the ledge so I wouldn't fall and I don't know how to let them loose. Go get a professor, James."

James rushed back with Fred while Scorpius stayed behind. He burst into the great hall and yelled out, "Professor McGonagall, Rose's hanging off down the wall of the Owlery!"

McGonagall departed at once, Flitwick after her. When they reached Rose, they gasped.

"Miss Weasley!"

"Please help me up," moaned Rose.

McGonagall performed the countercharm and lifted Rose up herself.

"You've had a terrible ordeal," said McGonagall. "You get to the hospital at once with Mr. Malfoy and Madam Pomfrey will do something for your arms."

"I'll go with Rose," said James. "Scorpius needn't trouble himself."

"Oh, dear me, Mr Potter," said McGonagall icily, "I was not thinking of him accompanying Rose, I meant for him to go and get his arms mended too."

* * *

That afternoon, James penned a letter to his parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_ Today Rose almost died. And before you think this is one of my jokes, it's not. Malfoy was in the Owlery and he fell out and she jumped out too and welded her hands to a ledge and he caught her feet. She stayed like that for two hours. She's in the hospital wing now because her arms were hurt so badly. McGonagall is writing to Aunt Hermione today to tell her. _

_ James S. Potter._

* * *

When Harry received this note, he was in his office.

He read it through once and then ran out the door.

"Mr Potter, where are you going?"

"To Hogwarts," he said, one foot in the fire. "My niece has been hurt."

* * *

Harry rolled out of the fire in McGonagall's room.

"Hello, Potter," she said. "Have you come to see Rose?"

"Yes. How is she?"

"Her arms are still in some pain, but it'll be gone within two or three hours."

Harry set off to the hospital wing. When he entered it, Rose sat up with a smile.

"Oh, Uncle Harry!"

"What happened to your foot, Rose?" he asked.

"The wind made us sway," Rose explained. "And Scorpius was hanging onto my ankles, so they both got twisted."

"What does Madam Pomfrey say about it?"

"The ointment will have finished its work in thirty minutes," said Rose. "I can walk then."

"Looks like you've been pretty badly hurt," said Harry.

"Oh, no, I'm fine, really."

"How's Scorpius?" asked Harry.

"Oh, he's fine, but Madam Pomfrey threw him out so he could go have lunch."

Harry chuckled. "You're not the first woman of our family to be friends with a member of a Slytherin family, you know."

"Really? Who was the other one?"

Harry smiled.

"My mother."


	4. Chapter 4

SCORP AND ROSE ARE NOW IN FIFTH YEAR GONE BACK TO 1995!

Sorry, I am going to post all the other years and I KNOW i am seriously behind on this story! But I just had to write this :)

* * *

Scorpius dropped the time turner.

"Oh, shoot," he said, looking around. "We're in Hogwarts, but I don't know what time we're in!"

Rose blanched. "We can try to find out-go up to the Room of Requirement, maybe, and find out the year without asking anyone."

"Where are we now?"

"Outside Minnie's room." said Rose. "Come on, let's go."

The two trekked silently through the school, passing others here and there who gave them strange looks, especially Scorpius. When they reached the tapestry of the dancing trolls, they walked by the hidden door, muttering, "We need to find out what year it is."

* * *

Inside the Room of Requirement, a Stunning session for the D. A. was going on. Harry was just correcting the angle of Dean Thomas's wand when he heard a string of curses coming from outside the door.

"Shit! Damn! Oh bloody Hell!" It was a girl speaking, and something about her voice seemed familiar. "THIS BLOODY DOOR WILL NOT OPEN!"

"I never knew you cursed like your Dad, Weasley," said another voice. When the people inside the room heard it, they stiffened. There was only one person in Hogwarts who had such a voice; Draco Malfoy. And all the Weasleys currently at Hogwarts were inside that very room...

"He wears off on me," said the girl's voice. "Who do you think is in there?"

"The D. A. possibly," said Malfoy's voice, lowering. "I mean, most people never knew about the room, and the D. A. used it, remember?"

"Then-"

"Oh shit, what if I'm right?"

"Wouldn't be a change, _Malfoy, _according to you, you always are."

"Like I was right about-"

"Oh, holy moley, not that again! We need to find out-"

"Oh, shush, I have a better idea." Harry heard Malfoy clear his throat, and then step closer to the door. "Is the D. A. in there?"

"How did he find out?" asked Hermione in a low voice.

"AHA! I heard her! They're in there! Oh yes! Rosie, thank the glorious gods above-"

"BE QUIET! OY, YOU!" They heard a muttered, "Silencio."

"Malfoy does not talk like that," hissed Ron.

Harry, surprising himself, opened the doors, stepped out, and then closed them behind him, coming face-to-face with a red-headed, blue-eyed girl. When she saw him, she grinned widely.

"Huh, about time."

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"Rose Heron Weasley," said Rose. "And _he_," pointing to Scorpius, who was now mute, "is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"There's only one Malfoy here," said Harry, perplexed. "And only four Weasleys."

"Yeah," said Rose. "In _this _time, Uncle Harry."

* * *

The meeting had been promptly dismissed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione remained behind, and when the others had all left, Scorpius and Rose stepped inside nervously.

"Stop trembling," Scorpius said in her ear. "They're your own parents and uncle."

"Doesn't feel like that. Wait till you meet your dad. They're our age, for god's sake!"

"Good point," said Scorpius, paling at the thought of meeting his father.

"So...to start with...exactly who are you?" said Harry, sitting on a cushion on the floor.

"Um...Rose Weasley, fifth year, Ravenclaw prefect." said Rose.

"No, you're not," said Hermione. "Padma Patil and-"

"Mum!" squeaked Rose. "Anthony Goldstein, I know, but-"

"Did you just call me Mum?" said Hermione, staring at Rose.

"Er, yeah," said Rose in a timid voice.

"Who are your parents?" asked Harry, looking at her searchingly. When he met her eyes, he frowned. They were Ron's exactly.

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger," she whispered.

Ron and Hermione both jumped to their feet. "What?" they said.

"I'm from, like...um...twenty something years in the future! Blame Scorpius! It is all his fault!"

"Hey, you suggested that broom cupboard-"

"YOU were the one who stepped on the bloody time turner and made it break-"

"She inherited your language, at any rate, Ron," muttered Harry, grinning all over his face.

"Wait...you're my daughter?" asked Hermione in a soft voice.

"Yes."

"And mine?"

Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah."

"How..."

"You got married in about 2000, I think, and I was born four or five years later. I have a brother, too. Hugo, he's a year younger than I am."

"So you're from the future," said Harry in amazement. "You're Draco's son, I presume?" he said, turning to Scorpius.

"Yes."

"And?" said Ron, clearly suspicious. "A sane woman actually married dear old Draco?"

"No, my mum is crazy," said Scorpius with a grin. "She's beautiful, talented, cooks better than Grand-aunt Molly, and-"

"GRAND-AUNT MOLLY!" shrieked Hermione. "Are you...are you...are you related to the Weasleys?"

"I will be, soon." said Scorpius slyly. Rose swatted him, going scarlet. "Rose and I are a Bonded Pair. They're really rare; in our first year we found a spell which forced us to see our worst fear, only happening to the one we love most. I saw it happening to Rose, and she saw it happening to me; in our attempts to save each other we transferred nearly all of our magical energy to each other. We had to let it seep back over a week in the hospital."

"You and Rose? A bonded pair?" asked Hermione.

"Dad was really mad when he found out."

"He made a checklist of what he saw every year."

"How did it go?" said Rose. Scorpius blushed. "No, you surely are not going to-"

"First year, he walked in on me hugging Scorpius Malfoy. Second year, he saw me holding hands with Scorpius Malfoy. Third year, he saw me being wept over by Scorpius Malfoy. Fourth year, he saw me risking my life for Scorpius Malfoy...um, let's go into that later..."


End file.
